A Card for Love
by Angel Knight Li
Summary: Four years have passed since the last Star Card was transformed. After a long absence Li returns from Hong Kong, just as a new threat comes for Sakura and the Star Cards. But someone is looking out for Sakura. Who is this mysterious person?
1. Chapter 1

Right-o, first of all please don't flame me for anything in this fict. The begginning is a bit sappy, but this is NOT a romance fict. Second of all I don't own Cardcaptors. If I did this would be a new season and not a crappy little fanfict here! ^0^ Anyways sorry to keep you, and on to the show!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Sakura walked into the classroom and everyone turned to stare. She looked down at herself. She was back in her fourth grade classroom, wearing a bright pink outfit that Maddison had made for her. She was clutching onto the star staff. Maddison appeared beside her filming her. Keroberos and Yue were standing behind her with Meilin. Everything is moving so slowly. Sakura turned around. Now she was in Penguin Park. Li was standing in front of her wearing his unique ceremonial robes. Slowly he walked towards her and took her hand. He drew her close and  
  
BRING  
  
Sakura turned off her alarm clock. "Unggg," Sakura moaned as she sat up in bed. She wiped at the tear that was rolling down her check. "It was just a dream," she whispered to herself. "It wasn't real. Li's gone..." she trailed off. Memories flooded her brain. Li had been gone for four years, so had Meilin. They were back in Hong Kong. Tori was gone to university, as was Julian along with Yue. She let out a choked sob. I miss them so much.  
  
She was now in grade ten and she only had Maddison and Kero. Sakura sighed. She had been thinking of them all so much lately. She got out of her bed and walked quietly to her closet, careful not to wake the sleeping Kero. She pulled on her school uniform and trudged down the stairs.  
  
"Good morning Sakura," Her father, Aiden Avalon, smiled at her from over his paper. "Good Morning, Dad," she answered. Sitting down in her favorite seat she ate her breakfast without tasting it. When she finished, Sakura dumped her dishes in the sink, scooped her bag off the floor, and stumbled blindly out the door to her bike.  
  
Getting on she peddled rhythmically, in a trance, thinking about her dream and all the people that were gone. When Sakura finally got to school she put her bike on the rack and shuffled into her class room. "Hey Sakura!" called Maddison from her seat by the window. Sakura slumped into her chair and sighed. "Thinking about the others again?" asked Maddison in concern. Sakura looked up, "yah..." "Don't worry. We all promised we would meet up again someday." Maddison tried to smile, but it ended up lopsided. The teacher called for the class to settle down. Thankful for a diversion Sakura pulled out her English textbook and stared at the teacher, though she didn't hear a word that was said.  
  
By the end of the day Sakura was staring at the clock willing it to ring. As soon as it sounded she raced to her locker and threw it open. Throwing her books inside she barreled through the halls towards the bike rack. All she wanted to do now was to go home. Another awful day. She let the tears fall down her checks as she peddled home, but she realized she didn't want to go home. She needed time to clear her head.  
  
She changed direction to head towards Penguin Park. As she entered the abandoned park she heaved a sigh and sat down under a cherry tree. Deep in her own thoughts, she didn't notice the figure in the tree above her. "Sakura, there you are!" Looking down on her the figure whispered, "Sakura...?" The figure stared at her. Maddison came racing towards Sakura along the path. "Where have you been. You practically ran out of class... I was worried." She stopped at the sight of Sakura's tears. "Oh no. Not again." she came over and hugged Sakura. "Let's get you home." She walked over to Sakura's bike and picked it up. Wheeling it back over to Sakura she seizes her friends hand and dragged her to her feet. She pulled Sakura for the first few steps until she moved on her own.  
  
"Sakura..." The figure repeated when the two girls were out of sight. His brow furrowed. A light of recognition sparked in his eyes. Smiling smugly, he leapt out of the tree and walked slowly into the forest, the tips of his wings the last thing to disappear into the shadows.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's it for this chappy! Please Read and Review!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own this show, so don't sue me! I'm poor!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
That night Sakura was in better spirits. She pulled on her pink and white Kimono and clomped down the stairs. She found her father and told him she was going to meet Maddison for the festival. He smiled at her. "Have fun." She grinned back, "I will!"  
  
At the gates to the festival Sakura finally found Maddison. "You're looking better." Sakura smiled, "This is going to be so much fun! I have a good feeling about tonight." Linking their arms, they walked into the park. "Wow," Sakura breathed. She never gotten over how beautiful these festivals were. Pulled back to their youth they raced through the park.  
  
They spent their night playing games, and going on the farris wheel. Later that night Sakura began to get tired. Yawning she walked strait into a tree. "Owww!" she cried rubbing her face. "I think I better go home now," Sakura moaned. Maddison nodded and looked over at Sakura, "Do you want me to walk with you?" "No, that's all right."  
  
Sakura began to walk down the sidewalk towards her home, "I'll see you tomorrow Maddison." "Bye, Sakura." Maddison watched her vanish into the darkness before turning and heading through the crowd.  
  
Tottering through the street Sakura rubbed her eyes. She hadn't felt this tired since she had transformed the Star Cards. She couldn't see anything in the dark. "I should have stayed with Maddison..." She muttered. She was cut short by slamming into something tall and soft. "Ow."  
  
"Who's there?" she asked stumbling back. Tripping over the edge of the sidewalk, Sakura fell to the ground. She let out a yelp and the voice asked, "are you all right?" "Yes," Sakura answered causiously sitting up and rubbing her back. A hand was offered to her, "here let me help you."  
  
That voice sounds familiar, Sakura thought to herself. Puzzled she tried to figure it out. As the stranger lifted her to her feet Sakura's face was illuminated by the street lamp above. "Sakura?!" he smiled at her. She just stood bewildered. Letting go of her hand he asked, "don't you recognize me?" He grinned at he confused look, " It's me, Li!" Sakura's eyes flew wide open as she stared at the stranger, "Li?" she whispered into the darkness. Her eyes began to water and she smiled. Then grimaced as she looked down at her hands, which had been scraped raw by her fall. Li looked at them, then back at Sakura, "come with me, I'll fix those up for you." Turning he began to fade into the darkness. Slowly Sakura began to follow him. He's back... She smiled to herself.  
  
"How long have you been back?" Sakura asked, running to catch up with Li. "Not long," Li answered falling into step beside Sakura, "I just arrived last night, actually." Noticing his preoccupied look Sakura asked what was wrong. "Well, I hate to say it but I didn't come here to visit. I'm here because of the star cards." He took a slow breath.  
  
"You know how we all thought that the star cards were safe after you transformed them all?" Sakura nodded not liking where this was going. "There not..." He trailed off as Sakura gasped in disbelief. "Wha-what do you mean?" Sakura stuttered. Li looked at her and grimaced, "the star cards are no longer safe. And neither are you..." Li trailed off into the darkness. "What do you mean we're not safe!"  
  
Unconsciously she grasped the key that was strung around her neck and looked up at Li. Her precious cards were in danger! "I don't know," he muttered, " I had a dream that the cards were no longer the star cards, and that you were..." Choking on his words he had to force them out. Sakura touched his hand and he flinched. "That you were dead," He said softly finishing the last word in a whisper.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ooooooo! Cliffish! ^0^ I have the next chaper ready, I just have to upload it! Please R&R and tell me what you think! ^^ 


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own CCS, I'm just a poor obsessed fangirl! ^0^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"You mean the kids back?" Kero asked as he dug his spoon into a mound of puddings on his plate. "That's right Kero." Sakura answered pacing the room. Stopping by the window she peered out at the rain falling in torrents.  
  
Sakura's eyes flew wide open and she whispered, "you had better see this Kero." Setting down his spoon Kero flew over to the window. "I don't see anything." He glanced at Sakura. "Can't you see it. A bright blue light's shining near penguin park, and over there, there's a green light!"  
  
She looked down at herself. "Kero! I'm glowing pink!" She glanced at Kero who was glowing an intense gold. "What's going on?" Sakura looked out the window again.  
  
The blue and green lights were moving. The blue light was now shining outside of the gate leading to Sakura's house and the green light was coming up the road. As the green light drew closer the source of the blue light looked up at Sakura.  
  
She was a teenager, and she looked about the same age as Sakura. She wore a flowing robe made of many layers. In her hand she held a large staff topped with a crescent moon. Floating between the tips of the moon was an elaborate slar, and in the center was a gently glowing orb. Gasping Sakura noticed that the rain didn't fall on the girl. It was like something was blocking it.  
  
The girl looked up at the sky. The rain stopped. Sakura glanced back towards the green light and she realized it was Li. As Li came closer towards Sakura's house the figure smiled, put her finger to her lips in a silencing motion, then disappeared. When the girl disappeared the lights evaporated.  
  
Strange, thought Sakura. The door bell rang and she hurried down to answer it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, it really was Sakura." A figure by the large, ornate fireplace shifted excitedly. "Yes, but you do realize that it won't be easy to get them. She will find you out eventually. Especially with that half-breed hanging about," a soft masculine voice answered out of the darkest shadows of the room. The figure standing in front of the fireplace turned towards the source of the voice, "I don't really care as long as I can have the Star Cards."  
  
The figure in the shadows shifted, "I don't think the half- breed will let you have them." The person near the fireplace stepped back into the light revealing a slim red haired girl of about sixteen, "Like I said before, I don't care. She's not a real threat. Anyway, who's the master here. I don't recall asking your opinion. You're starting to forget who created you."  
  
"Copied me, is more like it." The shadowed figure finally stepped into the light to reveal a look-alike of Yue. "You copied the form Clow Reid created and you know it." The girl crossed her arms in a huff, "so what if I did? You're still mine!"  
  
For the first time emotion crossed the look-alike's face, disdain, "As I recall you don't even have strong enough magic to control me with, you had to steal someone else's magic to even create me! But then again, you also had to take something else that couldn't be regained..."  
  
The girl looked sorrowful for a moment then her face went blank once again, "I did what I had to do..." She said more to convince herself, than the recreation that stood before her.  
  
She began to walk slowly out of the room. When she reached the door her creation's quiet, eery voice drifted out to her, "tell that to the dead soul." She turned quickly to reply, but the room now stood empty.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey all, thanks for reading this far, please R&R! ^0~ 


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own CCS, wish I did, but I don't.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Sakura floated through the dream scape. Sakura walked into the classroom and everyone turned to stare. She looked down at herself. She was back in her fourth grade classroom, wearing a bright pink outfit that Maddison had made for her. She was clutching onto the star staff.  
  
It was the dream again. Sakura turned to look at Maddison, but came face to face with the girl from below her window. The girl smiled as the classroom began to dissolve around them. As complete darkness surrounded them, the girl spoke, "Hello Sakura." Ignoring the shocked look on Sakura's face she bowed, "My name is Li Dawn. I have some information for you, but I can't tell you here. Please come to the Sanctuary. I'll wait for you there." She turned to leave and faded into the darkness.  
  
Sakura blinked, then began to fall. Faster and faster she fell, the wind rushing by her head. Sakura thought she would never stop until she crashed down onto an unknown surface with bone jarring force.  
  
Twisting onto her side she found she was staring at the space under her bed. Sitting up she looked around. Her bed sheets were wrapped around her and she had fallen the short distance from her bed to the floor.  
  
Carefully Sakura extracted herself from the heap of blankets and wandered to her closet to select her attire for the day. Pulling out a random top and skirt she pulled them on and grabbed a pair of socks and left her room, heading for the kitchen.  
  
Her father was already up and gone to work, leaving her the house to herself. As she began to prepare her breakfast she glanced out the window and began to wonder what that strange girl had meant by 'the sanctuary'.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ack! My writing skills are rubish right now! I have to get back into the swing of writeing. Meh, anyways, please R&R! If you do I'll give you a cookie! ^-^ 


	5. Chapter 5

I am so sorry for taking so long in updating! ^-^;; *has random large objects thrown at her* School has been an ass, but I'm back, and hopfully I'll update more regularly. ^-^  
  
Blah blah is (C) to blah, now the story. ^-^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura wandered down the street. She had been talking to Kero about her strange dream. He had told her that he had no clue where this 'sanctuary' was, or even what it was. She was still wondering when she found herself wandering into the shrine by penguin park. Looking up Sakura gasped. The girl, this time dressed in street clothes, stood before her. Sakura knew it was her from her ancient emerald eyes. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, the girl spoke, "Hello Sakura. I've been waiting a very long time to meet you." She walked forward, her long, blue skirt swaying with her movements, mimicked by her knee length aqua marine hair. Coming up to stand right infront of Sakura she looked strait into her eyes. She then spoke again in little more than a whisper, causing Sakura to strain to catch the girl's words.  
  
"Sakura, you are in great danger. There is a woman who would see you destroyed, and who would have your magic for herself. She has another with her, one who is not as loyal as she would wish. She is coming for you and you cannot stay here."  
  
"Wait a minute!" Sakura protested, "what do you mean coming for me? Where am I supposed to go?"  
  
The woman studied Sakura carfully. "You must take Li, and go to where you will be safe. Or should I say, when. You must take him and travel to the past. Use the return and time card. Ask for them to return you to a time when you were young, and for you to be transformed as well. The woman's magic was weaker than, and if she follows you, then she will be changed as well. I wish you well, speed, and safty."  
  
Her head turned sharply and she gasped, "they know my location! Hury Sakura! I will try to meet you there, for now good-bye!"  
  
With that the girl disappeared, leaving Sakura confused and alone. Scared now, she raced home as quickly as she could. Slamming the door she locked it behind her and climbed the stairs slowly. Coming to her room, she opened the door and sank gratefully onto her bed.  
  
Kero floated over and looked down at Sakura, "hey, are you ok?"  
  
Sakura sighed unhappily, rubbing her hands over her eyes, "no. No it isn't." She quickly told Kero all that had happened at the 'sanctuary'.  
  
"This doesn't sound good at all..." he muttered quietly to himself.  
  
Sakura grew worried, "what am I going to do?"  
  
Kero looked at her seriously, "I don't think we have a choice in the matter."  
  
Sakura got up and walked slowly over to the window and looked out at the quiet street down below.  
  
"I'll call Li."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
R&R! Pwease?!? *puppy dog eyes* Pwease? *whimper* M'kay BYE! XD 


End file.
